MOLLYWOBBLES
by Saeshmea
Summary: 1995, the Order crumbles when Molly is attacked in the Burrow and Arthur accuses Severus of not warning them. The only one who seems to trust him is Minerva. The story will tell how Molly and Arthur heal after what happened and how a new relationship is build between the two professors. Rated M because of implicit rape and physical abuse. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** As everyone knows, Harry Potter's world and characters belong to the great and only JK Rowling, who I can't thank enough for the awesome adventures she has allowed me to live, not only during my childhood and teen years, but also now reading her fan's FF; because her books will always be a part of us.

**APOLOGY:** I like to start all my stories apologizing in advance for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes I'm surely going to make. As you will soon notice (if you haven't yet), English is not my native language and I don't have any beta reader because I don't want to (it just doesn't work for me). Any comment or advice about my language skills will be more than welcomed, as long as it hasn't a rude tone.

**WARNING (Rated M):** There is an implicit physical assault (rape with violence) in this part, and short moments of it will probably be described further in the story.

**A/N:** I had this idea a few weeks ago and thought it would be fun and interesting to write a HP story about other characters apart from Minerva, Severus and Albus... but, the three of them have end up in this fic as well. So I hope you like it.

It's very late and I haven't reread the entire part, so if you find any silly mistake, it is because I should have been in bed two hours ago.

While I usually check a lot of things for my stories, with this one, I've trusted my memory... so I'm sure there'll be some wrong things according to the books. For instance, I don't think Tonks and Lupin were already together in book 5, but I make them be.

Anyway, ENJOY ^_^

******* The story is set during the trio's 5th year (Order of the Phoenix, 1995-96)

* * *

**MOLLYWOBBLES**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

Arthur wouldn't be home until supper, which meant that if she was able to do all the housework on the morning, she would have time for a shopping afternoon in London, and maybe surprise her husband at the Ministry.

As much as she missed them during the school term, Molly had to admit that not having the children home helped a lot to reduce her chores list. It wasn't just because of the seven more beds she didn't need to make on the morning, it was also because of the mountains of clothes she didn't have to wash, the piles of dirty dishes she didn't have to see on the kitchen, the big mess around the living room she didn't need to clear out... Definitely, things were much easier to handle around the house when they were only she and Arthur, but she couldn't wait for the next holiday to have all her little kids back home again.

After sweeping the floor, Molly put the broom back in its place and walked towards the sink to see if last night dishes had finished magically washing themselves. She was pleased to see they were already getting dry on the counter, because now, all she had left to do was hanging up the laundry, and it wasn't even midday yet.

She instinctively glanced outside the window to check on the weather before grabbing the basket full of clothes. It was a sunny day, and a stranger was standing in her back garden.

Molly looked again, wondering who could her visitor be, and this time she noticed he was a masked man dressed in black clothes.

Not hesitating for a second, she grabbed her wand and ran towards the fireplace, but before she could reach the flu powder pot with her hand, it exploded into pieces, startling her.

Getting her wand ready to attack, Molly turned around to face the intruder, only to encounter herself in front of, not one, but four Death Eaters.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled, not willing to show them any fear.

They didn't reply, all they did was stepping forwards, shortening the distance between them and their prey. But Molly wasn't any defenceless little animal, she gathered her courage and sent several stunning spell against the strangers in her living room as she ran towards the closest door. One of the spells hit the wizard standing closer to her, pushing him some steps backwards, but not causing any real damage. If she could only put one foot outside the protective spells of the house, she would be able to disapparate from there; but just when she thought she would make it, she felt a spark on her hand and her wand escaped from her fingers.

As the magic wooden stick hit the ground, the golden hand representing Mrs. Weasley on the old family clock changed its position from "Home" to "Mortal peril".

* * *

...

* * *

Arthur Weasley knew there was something wrong the same moment he came out from the fireplace of his house and realized he was stepping on the broken pieces of what seemed their flu powder pot.

At first he thought he had left his dirty clothes on the floor again, or maybe that he had forgotten to tell his wife he was going to be late again, but as he raised his eyes and looked around the room he realized this wasn't just his wife being upset with him, it was something more serious.

All the pillows of the couch had been tore up, the shelves had been emptied, the drawers opened, the furniture broken... but what alarmed him the most was the blood, the several spots of blood that were almost everywhere.

"Molly?" he asked ignoring the mess around him and going upstairs, "Molly?!" he insisted, as he looked in every bedroom, but not getting any answer was only making him more and more nervous.

He came back downstairs with tears coming down his eyes, and suddenly, he heard a crack under his feet. He had stepped over Molly's wand. When he bent over to grab it, Arthur notice the front door was ajar.

He walked outside, wondering if his wife could be hiding somewhere, unaware that he was back. But it was something else what was waiting for him in the yard.

Above their sweet home, there was the Dark Mark floating on the air, sinking the burrow in a cold and dark shadow.

Arthur looked around, he was desperate to find Molly. On the ground, all their chickens were lying dead; and a little further from where he stood, the garage door was opened. He passed through the horrifying image of their poor farm animals, savagely assassinated by the Death Eaters, and ran towards the small shed.

"Molly!" he cried out in despair, almost without a voice, as he knelt down next to his wife and looked for her pulse. She was breathing poorly, but still alive. He used his cloak to cover her tortured naked body, and carried her on his arms before disapparating.

* * *

...

* * *

The last time Mr. Weasley could remember being in that same situation was the day Ginny was born. There had been some complications and the doctors had to perform surgery during the birth. They had asked him to wait in the familiars room of the hospital and he remembered thinking what he would tell their children if anything happened to Molly. Fourteen years later, Saint Mungo had changed very little.

Arthur was pacing in the empty waiting room of the hospital, wondering when the doctors would tell him anything about his wife, when he saw a couple of familiar faces approaching him.

"Arthur," Nymphadora cried out as she embraced the man.

"Tonks, Remus," he replied, gently breaking the hug, "you didn't need to come."

"Oh, please," Lupin said, placing a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, "we're friends, we had to come."

Arthur had thought that if the Death Eaters had attacked Molly, they might go after any other member of the order; so he'd used one of the Hospital's owls to send a message to Remus.

Molly's been attacked. We're in Saint Mungo. Watch your backs.

"How is she?" Dora asked taking Arthur's hand and making him sit down with her.

"I don't know," Arthur explained, "the doctors haven't said anything yet, but she was very bad when I found her."

"What happened, exactly?" Remus questioned this time.

"They were gone when I arrived," Arthur answered, "but there was a Dark Mark above my house. I don't understand. Why would they go after Molly?" he inquired among sobs.

"Who knows," Remus muttered feeling unable to comfort his friend and suddenly walking away.

"Remus, wait," Tonks called, following him and leaving Arthur alone, "what's in your mind?" she whispered, so he wouldn't hear them.

"It's clear they thought Molly was the weakest of us, I must warn Sirius and the others."

"You think she might have revealed anything?" Dora wondered.

"Well, we can't wait for her to tell us," he said, "we must be careful."

* * *

Nymphadora went back to Arthur and sat next to him in silence. While they waited for Remus to come back, a doctor entered the waiting room and asked for Mr. Weasley.

"Your wife is alright," he said.

"Thank Merlin," Arthur sighted on relief.

"Mrs. Weasley¡s breathing was heavy because of the stress caused to her body, but there was no serious harm in her lungs," the doctor explained to both Arthur and Dora, "she did had lose many blood, but fortunately we were able to give her a transfusion. She had two broken ribs, and her left leg and right wrist bones were severely harmed too; they'll be completely reconstructed by tomorrow, but she'll probably feel sore during a couple weeks. The healing potions we've given her will help to heal the less serious of her internal and external injuries before we can do anything else."

"Can I see her?" Arthur asked when he thought the doctor was done.

"I'd like to have Mrs. Weasley in observation for a few hours more," the doctor answered, "but I don't see any harm on a short visit. You'll find her sleeping, but that's a secondary effect of the strong restoratives; that's why we'll wait a couple days more, before giving her a miscarrying potion."

"Miscarrying?" Arthur exclaimed alarmed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley," the doctor muttered apologetically, "among the clear signs of torture in your wife's body, we have found evidences of sexual abuse. We have already collected the necessary samples for the auror department and the next step on the usual procedure is to give the victim a miscarrying potion."

"Arthur, are you alright?" Tonks asked, but he wasn't. Arthur had stopped paying attention at the doctor a long while ago. He was in shock. "Arthur, why don't you go to see Molly? You'll feel better after making sure she's alright."

"Yes, of course," he said, and he followed the doctor down the hall as Remus came back.

"Is Molly alright?" he asked to Dora, as they watched Arthur disappearing behind a door.

"She is," Tonks answered, looking at Remus in the eye, "but the doctor just told Arthur she was raped."

* * *

Arthur stepped into the hospital wing slowly, afraid that any noise he could make would disturb the peaceful sleep of his wife. He approached the single bed where Molly was lying and allowed himself to cry for a moment. He couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness for seeing her alright or if he was sorry for what had happened to her; but he promised himself he wouldn't let Molly see him crying once she was awake.

Very carefully, Arthur caressed her bruised cheek, and then brushed her lips with the tip of his finger, feeling the several small cuts around them. There was a long burn, probably the trace of a spell, that went from the back of her ear, to her neck and then disappeared under the immaculate hospital white sheets she was covered with. Only her left arm was on top of them, showing a bruised shoulder and deeper cuts in her skin.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid it's time to leave her rest," the voice of the doctor brought him back to reality.

"Sure," he replied, as he gently held Molly's hand and bend over to leave a kiss on its back, "I love you, Mollywobbles."

* * *

Once he was back in the corridor, Arthur took a moment to breathe deeply. He was upset.

"Did you see her?" a female voice asked him, and Mr. Weasley turned around only to find Dora walking towards him, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," was all Arthur could manage to say.

"Remus told everyone about what happened and some came to check on Molly and you," she explained, "I thought you might not be ready to see anyone else..."

"No, that's alright. I can use the company of some good old friends," he said, and they walked together back to the waiting room, where Remus seemed to be chatting with a big black dog sitting on one of the chairs, Moody and McGonagall were playing on a small floating chess board, and Dumbledore and Kingsley were having a very agitated conversation.

Everybody became quite when Arthur stepped in, and both Remus and McGonagall stood up and approached him.

"Arthur," Minerva said, "how is Molly doing?"

"She's resting. Thank you, Minerva." he answered, "by the way, you didn't..."

"Oh no, I didn't tell any of the kids," she reassured him, "I guessed you would like to wait and tell them yourself when it's time."

"Thanks," he said.

"I didn't tell Bill or Charlie either," Remus added, "I only owled them warning them about a possible attack."

"Thank you very much," Arthur insisted, "I just don't want to worry them yet, and I don't think Molly would like them around either."

"Arthur, I'm so deeply sorry," the voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke from behind the transfiguration mistress, "If there's anything you need..."

At that moment someone else entered the room, and Arthur turned around to see who it was just in case the doctor was back with more news. But it wasn't the doctor, it was...

"You! I don't want you here!" Arthur yelled, all of a sudden, branding his wand against non other than Severus Snape.

"Arthur, calm down," Lupin said.

"No! He's supposed to be a spy, he's supposed to warn us about this things..." Arthur kept shouting, as he approached Severus, who was standing at the same place, staring at his attacker impassively, "you knew they were coming!"

"Arthur, please, this are nonsense. Severus isn't aware of everything the Death Eaters plan to do," Kingsley tried to put some sense on his mind.

"They came to our house," Arthur had his wand at Severus neck, who hadn't said a word yet, "they found her alone, and they not only tortured her, but raped her!" tears were coming down his cheeks as he yelled, "In our house! I found her almost dead, abused, naked..." his hand clenched around his wand, "Avad-"

"Arthur," Minerva spoke his name calmly, interrupting the curse, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think killing anyone is going to make you or Molly feel any better," she said, as she used her other hand to take Arthur's wand.

"You are right," he finally came to his senses, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but this will," and suddenly and with a fast move he punched Severus on the face, causing him to bleed.

"Oh Merlin!" Minerva cried as Kingsley and Moody held Arthur and made him sit down.

"That was a good punch," Dumbledore stated.

"Don't joke, Albus," Minerva said, handing him Arthur's wand, "those were very serious accusations towards Severus," she turned around to face him, but he was gone, "where is him?"

* * *

"I've been looking for you," Minerva said as she went into a small cabin of the emergency wing of the hospital.

"I guessed that since I was in a hospital I could get cured faster, but they seem to have better things to do," Severus explained, from the stretcher he was sitting on with a bleeding lip.

"I would have said you were running away, but I guess you know better," she said as she walked closer and began to wonder in the nurses' cabinet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He wasn't wrong, was him?" she asked, completely ignoring him, as she picked some gauzes.

"Who?" Severus moved back when Minerva used her left hand to hold his chin as she cleaned her injure.

"Arthur," she said, slowly tipping the skin under his lip to remove all the blood to have a better look of the cut.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as she went back to the cabinet.

"I mean that you did know," she said as a matter of fact, coming back with a small surgical needle, "you knew that Molly was going to be attack."

Severus was going to reply, but Minerva held his head in place and without any notice, she sticked that needle in his skin. After making two stitches, she cut the thread and applied some potion on it to make it heal faster.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, feeling the sewing under his lip with his fingers.

"I know you well enough to know that you would have never allowed Arthur to punch you, otherwise," she said.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyboy, I'm back with this story, which I wasn't sure of how to continue without spoiling it too soon. I hope you'll like this part, because part 3 we'll be posted sooner than you expect.

Thanks for the few reviews and all the follows. ENJOY ^_^

*** **RB's review** answer (because she/he didn't leave an e-mail I could send a reply to): don't worry, I don't think my final portrayal of the characters will disappoint you but, I think you judged too soon. In the first part of this story Arthur accuses Severus while being angry because of his wife being attacked, so I didn't want to make a big deal of it, as I didn't. The accusation hangs there, Albus ignores it because he trusts Severus and knows that's just an angry man rambling, while Minerva notices there's part of truth there not because of the accusation itself but because of Severus reaction to it. She sees further because she really knows him, not like Albus, who only uses him. [That's the point of view I use for this story to make some sense].

* * *

**MOLLYWOBBLES**  
**.**  
**Part 2**  
**.**

Professor McGonagall waited for the last student to leave the classroom before entering the dungeon. Severus was preparing the ingredients and vials for his next class when she walked in, unannounced.

"Minerva," he called her name when he noticed her standing in the middle of the cold room, "tell me, what barbaric act have my students committed this time to bring you down here," he said, with that hint of sarcasm that irritated and amused her at the same time.

"As hard as it is to believe," she said, copying his tone and then spoke seriously, "it's not one of your pupils who brings me here. I came because I thought you'd be interested on knowing that Molly woke up this morning."

"Is that all?" he questioned trying to hide any interest on the matter.

"Yes," she answered, "Albus and I will be going to St. Mungo when the classes are over if you want to join."

"And why would I want to do that?" he pointed out very rudely.

"Nevermind," she muttered, turning around to leave the room, obviously upset, "I just thought you'd like to know, nothing else," she added loudly so he could hear.

Severus watched her march to the door but before she crossed the frame, he talked.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

"Like what?" Minerva wondered turning around to look at him.

"I don't know..." he regretted asking.

"She didn't say your name, if that is what's worrying you," she said.

"Why would that worry me?"

"Because you knew she was going to be attack," she stated, "maybe because you even were there during the attack!" she raised her voice, irritated, "How would I know when you don't want to talk about it?"

"I didn't attack Molly," Severus confessed.

"Alright, then, tell me what happened," she begged walking towards him, "let me help you deal with this."

"There's nothing to deal with," he replied dryly, "I knew it and I didn't prevent it, that's all you need to know." He concluded, "Now, if you please, I have a class in five minutes."

"If you want to push me away, just say so, but don't try to make me believe you are like 'them', because I know you're not," those were her last words because at that same moment a group of students came through the door and Severus had to keep his reply to himself as Minerva walked away.

* * *

Molly opened her eyes being in a strange room. It didn't take long for her to realize it was actually a hospital room and that she wasn't alone. Her husband was sitting on an armchair right next to her, snoring noisily and using his cloak as a blanket.

Feeling her entire body sore, she tried to remember how she'd got there, whatever had happened to her to end up needing medical care and, suddenly, it all came to her mind.

She remembered being at home, she remembered a group of masked men in her living room, she remembered trying to run away and being caught. Their voices suddenly echoed in her mind as if they were standing in the room, a feeling of fear invaded her body and, suddenly, her skin began to remember every stun she received, every bruise, every touch from their filthy hands.

Molly began to cry, and the snoring coming from the armchair stopped.

"Molly?" her husband called her name as he stood up to have a better look of her, "Oh, Molly! My dear Molly!" he exclaimed, hugging her strongly as she kept crying more and more, "I thought i'd lost you forever!" and now them both were crying.

"I'm sorry," he listened to her voice mumble among her sobs, "I'm very sorry…" and he broke their embrace.

"No Molly," he said in a tone that almost frightened her, "I don't want to hear you say that ever again. If anyone should be sorry, that would be me," he admitted, "if only I had been home…"

"You could have done nothing," she said, ·they were three, and more powerful, they…" her voice broke as her crying increased.

"I know, I know…" Arthur tried to calm her down, "we'll get over it," he said, drying her non-stopping tears with his fingers, "together," he added, and he held her hand to kiss its back, but Molly gently got free from his touch before his lips could brush her skin, and put her hand away. That gesture brought an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment, that Arthur fearlessly broke gazing at her eyes, "I love you, Mollywobbles," he said, "no matter what."

* * *

It was dark outside when the hospital room door opened to let professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in.

"Arthur, would you step outside with me for a while," the school headmaster asked when he considered it was polite to, "Minerva will take care of Molly in the meanwhile."

"Of course," the father-of-seven said, following the old man to the door while the two women stayed alone.

"How are my children?" Molly asked as soon as the door was closed.

"They know nothing," Minerva answered, "so they are as good as ever."

"Good," she said, "they don't need to know what happened."

"Molly," the transfiguration professor changed her tone, "How are you really doing?".

"I don't know," the mother-of-seven replied, "I don't feel as painful as the doctor pictures it," she explained, " but I have this strange sorrow in me that I wish I could get rid of…"

"You must give yourself some time, Molly," the Deputy headmistress of the school said, "you are a very strong witch, but you are still only a woman. You don't overcome something like this from day to night."

A knocking at the door interrupted them and Arthur came in, alone.

"Where's Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I asked him to leave," he answered angrily.

"What did he say to upset you? Molly asked from the bed.

"He wanted to come back tomorrow to interrogate you," he said outraged, "after what you've been put through, they want to treat you like a mole."

"Why do they want to interrogate Molly?" Minerva wondered.

"They think she might have given information about the Order to them, so they want to know what she said."

"I said nothing to those men!" Molly yelled, "I swear."

"I know, sweetheart," Arthur reassured her.

"And how exactly are they planning on doing that?" Minerva wanted to know more.

"Legilimency, I guess," Arthur explained, "but it doesn't matter, because I told Albus there's no way I'm letting them treat my wife like a criminal."

"Arthur, I don't have anything to hide, I'm sure Albus means no harm," Molly tried to calmdown her husband.

"No, Molly," Minerva interrupted, "they have no right to make you relive those memories using legilimency. I am sure there's better ways to do this."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's part 3 of Mollywobbles. I know this story doesn't have those many followers or reviewers, but thank you very much who those of you that keep reading and waiting for the next chapter ;-)

ENJOY ^_^

* * *

**Mollywobbles**

**Part 3**

.

The house of Grimmauld Place was silent. Everybody was in the kitchen waiting for their friends to arrive and them all were speechless. Some because they didn't know what could be said in that situation, others because they didn't dare to break that uncomfortable silence that had been established.

At last, they listened to the front door opening and it was the leader of the group who stood up and left the room to check on their visitors.

...

"Arthur," he said, "Molly," he added, "it's great having you back."

"Is it necessary to do this now, Albus?" Mr. Weasley asked to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, not letting go of his wife's hand.

"We have already waited too long, Arthur," he replied.

"But Molly," the redhaired man mumbled.

"It's alright, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley interrupted her husband, "I understand. The sooner we start the sooner it'll be over," she sighted and the Headmaster smiled.

"Very well, then," he said with a hint of enthusiasm, "you can go ahead and wait for us in the studio."

* * *

"Molly, before we start," Albus talked from the other side of the large wooden desk where they were sitting, "I need to know that you understand why we are doing this. It's not that we don't trust you, it's only that we need to know what happened to prevent future attacks."

"I do understand," Molly responded, peeking at her husband before talking, not letting go of his hand.

"Good," he stopped for a moment, opened a drawer and took out a crystal vial with some liquid in it, "this is veritaserum," he said, "I'm going to ask you to drink it and I'll make you some questions. You must understand that we don't usually rely on this methods," he explained, "but Minerva made it very clear that legilimency might not be the correct way in this circumstances."

Molly turned around to look at Minerva, who was standing next to the door with Mad-Eye, who didn't look happy at all. Both women shared a concerned look and then the Headmaster asked for Mrs. Weasley's attention again.

"Molly, are you ready?" he asked.

She looked at her husband - their hands entangled between the two chairs they were sitting on -, grabbed the vial and drunk the liquid on one sip.

...

"What's your name?" the leader of the Order required.

"Molly Prewett-Weasley," she automatically answered feeling an inner force dropping the words to her mouth.

"Will you answer my questions honestly, Molly?" he asked, obviously just giving the potion some time to achieve total effect on her mind.

"I will," she said.

"How many children do you have?"

"I have seven children, six boys and one girl."

"What about your siblings?"

"I had two brothers, Fabian and Gideon. They both were killed by Death Eaters," she answered so quickly that one would say she knew the questions beforehand.

"Where did you meet your husband?"

"In Hogwarts," she said.

"What happened the night of September 27th?" he asked that question on the same tone and speed he'd asked the others, but the rest of people in the room reacted in a very different way.

"I was tortured and raped," she said, showing no kind of emotion, letting the potion speak for her.

"Who tortured and raped you, Molly?" Dumbledore kept questioning.

"I don't know. They were four and they wore Death Eater's masks," she explained.

"Did they ask anything to you?"

"Yes, they did" she said, her voice still showing no emotion but her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"What did they ask?"

"They wanted to know the whereabouts of my husband and the other members of the order," she said, "they asked about your future plans to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and also about Harry Potter…"

"What did they ask about Harry?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"They wanted me to bring him to them," she said.

"Did you by chance agree on that?"

"No," she said.

"You're lying," Moody suddenly spoke, "tell us what you told them!" he yelled, walking towards them, resoundingly hitting the desk with his punch.

"She can't lie, Alastor," McGonagall reminded him, "don't be silly."

"You know there are ways to avoid the effect of veritaserum," Mad-Eye pointed out, "she's lying to us."

"She's not!" Arthur stood up to be at the same level of the auror, but he ignored the man.

"They tortured you," he insisted, bending over Molly, one arm at each side of her, his entire body invading her space, "they ripped your clothes off, they humiliated you…"

"Alastor, please," Albus also stood up from his chair.

"Those savages raped you in your own house," he kept going, completely ignoring the other three voices in the room, "why wouldn't you give them what they want? Is it maybe that you didn't want them to stop? Maybe you enjoyed it… Maybe it was all fake…"

Mr. Weasly suddenly grabbed the auror by the neck of his robes and pushed him away from his wife. Not letting go, he fetched his wand, but soon he felt the tip of Moody's wand on his neck.

"I wouldn't dare, Sir." he said, and Arthur retired, defeated, back with his sobbing wife.

"I was protecting my family," she was saying on the arms of Minerva, "I did want them to stop but I wasn't going to send them after Arthur, or Bill, or Charlie… They could have harmed anyone I love if I'd said anything," her voice was trembling, broken by her cry, certainly free from the potion's effects, "that's why I remained silent while they..."

"It's alright, Molly," Minerva tried to calm her down, "we're not here to judge you, and we trust your word, right Albus?" the professor looked at her headmaster in the eye.

"We can't risk anything, Minerva," he said as if he was sorry for not agreeing with her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think we should use legilimency," he said.

"No!" both Minerva and Arthur replied.

"...just to be sure," Dumbledore added, "I'll owl Severus and he'll be here immediately."

"Severus?" Arthur wondered.

"He's the one with more knowledge and experience with this kind of magic, Arthur," Dumbledore said.

"He is one of them," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"That is a serious accusation, Arthur," the Order leader explained, "I ignored it when the incident in the hospital because of the circumstances, but I might not let it go the next time," he spoke clearly, "I trust Severus completely and anyone who doubts his loyalty must have proofs of it before saying it aloud." After that, Dumbledore left the room and so did Moody with him.

"What incident in the hospital?" Molly asked suddenly, once they were alone, to Minerva, who looked at Arthur, thinking he should be the one to tell his wife what happened and not her.

* * *

Later.

* * *

He had asked to be alone with her in the kitchen and they were sitting in opposite sides of the table. They'd been in silence for a long while, when he decided to take out his wand and rest it on the wooden border between them, a quick movement that startled her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for her impulsive response.

"It's ok to be scared, Molly," he said.

"Not from you," she replied, "you saved my life, Severus."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
